


It Was You the Whole Time

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Post episode 02x12.Valentine and Clary disappear through the portal and Alec and Magnus are left alone in the flat.





	It Was You the Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of a challenge we had with some peeps from the [sh fanfic nexus](https://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com/). We all wrote a max 500 word fic that included the line "It was you the whole time". The idea was to see how different our stories would be even tho they were written after the same prompt. Mine was supposed to be fluffy, but I couldn't keep that one under 500 words so this happened :D

Alec watches the portal close behind Clary and Valentine, his eyes shifting to Magnus. He feels so lost, and can’t even start to imagine how Magnus must be feeling.

“I’m going to head to the Institute,” Sebastian says. “I have it covered, you don’t need to come.”

Alec just nods, and watches as Sebastian heads out of the flat. It’s just him and Magnus now, and the air between them feels tense in a way it hasn’t in weeks.

“It was you the whole time,”Alec whispers. His voice catches on the words as he thinks about all the things he did. “I pushed you against the wall, watched you beg and did nothing. I strapped you into that chair.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, a quiet plea to make Alec stop talking.

“I-,” Alec starts, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, and I understand if you want me to go.”

“Please don’t,” Magnus rushes out, his tone smaller than Alec’s ever heard. Alec thinks it doesn’t suit Magnus. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Alec assures, taking a step closer and tentatively reaching for Magnus’ hand. He half expects Magnus to pull away, and feels a small wave of relief wash over him when Magnus holds on tight.

“I’m going to shower,” Magnus says, and with a final squeeze pulls his hand away.

Alec nods, and watches as Magnus disappears to his bedroom. He takes a look at the living room and the state it was left, and starts cleaning the evidence away. 

It takes Magnus longer to shower than usually, and Alec doesn’t comment on it when Magnus enters the room, in a new outfit and bold makeup. It’s nighttime, and pyjamas might have been more appropriate, but Alec knows that Magnus’ current ensemble is probably bringing him more comfort at the moment. 

“You look beautiful,” Alec says, because he really does. Magnus looks powerful. 

“Thank you,” comes the quiet reply as Magnus fiddles with his ear cuff.

“What do you want to do?” Alec asks. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Magnus says, his reply sure. “I will, but just… Not tonight, okay?”

“Whatever you need,” Alec replies, because that’s what this is about.

Magnus looks thoughtful for a moment until he carefully asks, as if not sure of Alec’s answer, “Hold me?”

“Of course.”

They settle on the couch, Alec to the corner while Magnus lays down on Alec’s chest, Alec’s arms around him. There’s a movie playing on the television but Alec knows that neither of them is paying attention.

He keeps his touches gentle, as big of a difference to what they were in that cell as he can. It’s as much for him as it is for Magnus. He’s sorry, and it didn’t slip his attention that Magnus didn’t acknowledge his apology earlier. He understands, Magnus needs time, and for now Alec is happy to know that his presence is still wanted.  

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, one more thing, I used to be didnotthinkitwouldcometothis! :)


End file.
